Enslaved Part II
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is the 2nd installment in my Enslaved series. This time, it revolves around two girls who cosplay Levi and Erwin. Massive amounts of Eruri and lots of death (obviously)
1. Distraction

Enslaved IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.

Author's note: Ok, I know I've been a way for a LONG while, and that I need to finish the last two of these fics… however I reread them and realized I need to rewrite them all. In the meantime, I'm making this one. I will be focusing on Erwin and Levi with their "slaves" but I will be mentioning others. It makes it easier on everyone since there are so many characters and so many characters' die. Also, there will be spoilers. Specifically, from Chapter 84. However, I will not divulge in what actually happens… only because it's too tragic and if you don't know you should read… I will also be saving lives because you know if someone from our world ended up there… some lives would be saved. 

Distraction

It had been two weeks since the most depressing chapter of Attack on Titan was revealed to the fandom. At least according to cosplayers Mia and Kay. Chapter 84 was the worst chapter the two had ever read. Both of them refused to show their faces on social media and any source of the fandom. Why was this chapter so horrible to them specifically? Mia cosplayed Levi Ackerman (Revaille) and Kay cosplayed Erwin Smith. Not only this, but they both felt deep and emotional bonds with the characters they cosplay.

In real life, the two also shared many personal and emotional traits with the characters. Their connection was the strongest than any other. The two worked in the local police force which ironically gave them similar positions. Kay worked as the Commissioner while Mia was captain of her own task force to help clean the streets of Philadelphia. Kay found Mia when she was a troublemaking teenager with no parents.

Kay's past was very similar to Erwin's. Her father was killed under strange circumstances from a corrupt police force. That was exactly why she insisted on becoming a policewoman. She wanted to bring order. She made many mistakes on her journey to becoming Commissioner and lost many comrades on her orders.

Unlike Levi, however, there was no uncle to take care of Mia after her mother died of cancer. In fear of being put into foster care she decided to live on the streets and live on her own. She was only 16 when Kay found her and arrested her. She gave Mia two choices. Go to a juvenile detention center, or have Kay, who was only 21 at the time, take her in. Unwilling to go to juvey, Mia decided to go with Kay. By the time she turned 18, Mia had gained a diploma from an online high school. Despite her lack of attendance, she was extremely smart and was able to graduate on time. Mia decided that she also wanted to pursue a career in law enforcement because of how Kay had influenced her, and joined the local police academy.

The two women continued living together and had obtained a very close bond. During their careers, they began watching anime and getting into the hobby of cosplaying. They even traveled all over the country for conventions.

At first, it was all for fun until they came across the anime/manga Attack on Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin. The moment the characters of Levi and Erwin came out they were enthralled and hooked. Previously, they had cosplayed for fun and did not go all out. But this series really made them break out of their shell. When they cosplayed these characters they felt as if they were truly the female versions of these characters. They created their own 3DMG along with commissioning special versions that were of live, lightweight steel. The steel was only able to be used with private, local photo shoots, but it was well worth it to look as close to the characters as they could.

They followed the manga every month as the newest chapters came out. Their coworkers always thought that their obsession was ridiculous, but it gave them closure to their own messed up lives. Sure the world they lived in was much different from the one shown in the story, but they truly related to the characters they cosplayed.

When they first became cosplayers, they never really thought much about Yaoi. A few years into it they started to get bolder with their fan service when people asked for pictures or if they went to photoshoots. The moment they laid their eyes on Erwin x Levi fanfiction and fan art and doujins, the two of them were so close that they were even able to kiss on the lips with each other. However, the two of them knew deep inside that their feelings for each other were similar to what the fans feel are real between Erwin and Levi. The two were just too stubborn to admit it to each other.

One day, the girls were given a special invitation to a very special anime convention. They were given privileges to open carry their live steel 3DMG around the convention. Everyone was 18+ for that reason specifically. This convention was so special that travel, hotel, and convention fees were paid in full by the hosts. It seemed to be something that was very much too good to be true. The two trained policewomen thought it over, and decided that maybe this convention was not such a bad idea. They would go but keep their guards up.

A few months later, the girls attended the convention. Nothing seemed suspicious. In fact, it was actually very interesting. There were no doubles of anyone running around. It seemed that this "invite only" deal meant that there would be no one cosplayer who was the same. There was an entire room dedicated for photoshoots. Every fandom had a scheduled day and time of two hours to take as many poses and photos as they wished. When they attended the Attack on Titan photoshoot, it seemed very strange that there were no cosplayers who played the main character of Eren, and most of the new recruits of his class. The only exceptions were maybe that of Annie, Bertholt, and Reiner. There were many cosplayers of the Levi's team along with random characters who live and die.

Despite this strange fact, the girls went on with their fun. Finally, the convention was over, and they went back to their hotel room for one more night.

"Well, that was different." Kay said with a smile taking off her 3DMG and laying on her bed. She had no wig because she enjoyed having her hair the same as Erwin's.

Mia, however was forced to use a wig because her hair was naturally curly and could never stay straight without using a straightener every single day. "Yea. I don't know if I've ever heard of something like that before. Still, the lack of main characters at that shoot really bugs me," she said laying down next to her after taking her 3DMG off. She didn't bother to take the wig off.

"You worry too much Mia." Kay sighed as she laid out with one arm to pull Mia in for a cuddle as they always did after a long and tiring convention.

"Mmhm…" the younger sighed rolling over to hug onto Kay. "I still can't believe they had fake blood waiting for you… that part of the shoot was horrible."

"Yea… don't remind me… Especially when I had to tie my arm behind my back too. That position was so uncomfortable." She sighed. She was trying so hard not to give in to the tears that always came when she remembered Erwin's fate from the previous chapter. Why did that photographer want to do something so horrible that was so fresh in their minds?

Before they could think of anything more, the lights suddenly went out. The two suddenly got alert. They went for their 3DMG only to find it missing.

"What…their gone…" Mia said confused. That was when she felt someone grab her from behind. She struggled and yelled as she was soon muffled by a rag laced with chloroform.

"MIA!" Kay called only to be knocked out from behind and dragged off as well.

"Mia… Mia…" Kay whispered urgently kicking Mia's leg gently.

"Wha…where the fuck are we Kay?" she asked weakly.

"I…I don't know… the others from the photoshoot are here… except for the ones who were the shifter titans…"

"Why would they be missing?"

"I don't know… but… it looks like we're in some sort of dungeon…"

As the two whispered back and forth they heard guards entering. They stayed silent as they attempted to watch the scene taking place. For hours they watched silently as a pair of twin girls who cosplayed Dante and Vergil from Devil May Cry, two different groups of Kingdom Hearts cosplayers, and finally a group of D Gray Man cosplayers were taken by the guards with sacks on their heads.

"Where are they taking them?" Mia asked Kay.

"I…I don't know. But I have a weird feeling it has something to do with the convention and our cosplays. Look, they have all our weapons up there. Once they grab a group of people they take the weapons associated with them." She explained pointing to the group of 3DMG hooked up by their cell.

The two kept keeping watch as the rest of the cosplayers slowly woke up. When Mia looked over she realized they were cosplayers cosplaying the team that Levi had that Annie had killed.

"Hey, you cosplay a male version of Petra right?" she asked the man next to her.

"Yes, my name is Peter…"

"Mia." She introduced. "I know it's weird since we were not allowed to use our real names during the convention.

"It's fine… I just wish I knew what was going on."

Before they could say more, guards burst in. "Your turn." The head said grabbing Peter and the rest of the former team's cosplayers.

"Hey! Where are you taking them? Why are you not taking us?" Mia yelled angrily, but was met with a harsh slap in the face.

"Shut up. You'll know soon enough. Once you see them again you'll understand. That is… if they survive." He said with an evil smirk.

"Survive… what…"

"Mia… quiet. They'll just hurt you more…"

"Tch… their pissing me off…bastards…" Mia said angrily laying back. "How much longer are we going to live in this dirty place? You know how much I hate it…"

"I don't know… But they took the 3DMG belonging to them on the way up…"

"Great…" Mia sighed.

They waited a few more hours until the guards finally came back in and grabbed Mia and Kay putting sacks on their heads.

"Quiet or you will be punished. Understand? _Slaves?_ " the guard warned.

"Hmph… fine…" Mia said angrily. She wanted so much to give them a piece of her mind, but this was not the right situation to do so. She did not know what it meant by slaves, but whatever it was did not bode well.


	2. Auction

Auction

Levi was on a new assignment with his Commander Erwin Smith. He was not in the best of moods…not like he ever really in a _good_ mood.

First, this same underground auction sold "sex slaves" to various members of the survey corps. Specifically most of his own team. He refused to buy any of the poor girls and while they were forced to stay with their "masters" he and Hanji tried to figure out how to rescue them. The problem was that the couples were given special bracelets. Once they were put on, there was no way to get them off. The end result was that both parties were set to explode if they were to be pried off. This was before Eren Jaeger even graduated the training corps.

He and Hanji spent weeks trying to free them of this burden, and in the beginning, lost a few of them along the way. As they began to experiment, they realized that every time the connected couple had sexual intercourse a clicking sound came from the bracelets. Despite endless protests, the couples held for experiments were told to have sexual intercourse at least five times a day in order to see how many clicks it took to open them.

All of these "slaves" were a mix of poor humans living in another strange world where Titans did not exist. Some of them called themselves "cosplayers" who knew some of the characters such as Hanji, Levi, Erwin, Eren, etc. Others were fans, or other poor souls that were given to this world as a sick experiment.

Only one couple was successfully able to complete this. The Hanji cosplayer, Michelle, and Squad leader Mike Zacharias were the ones who finally opened the bracelet. It took them 365 times in all to open the bracelet, meaning that it was designed to have the couple have sex for a year straight. One side effect to this experiment is that Michelle became pregnant during all the sessions. She was given a place to live behind Wall Rose while Mike was on missions.

The rest of those with bracelets were ordered to do the same, except this time for the safety of those in the field they were given contraception. Hanji developed it, but it seemed as if it was not good enough because some of the women still got pregnant while trying to release the bracelets. One of the problems that came about was that Petra, Levi's secret fiancé, had a "slave" too and it pissed Levi off. Especially when he had to listen to her with him for so long. Thankfully, the contraceptive actually worked and once the bracelets were off Petra was not pregnant.

It was all well and good that this situation was taken care of, but the fact still remained that in the meantime missions had to be carried out. The cosplayers were all put through a strenuous and quick training session given by the other's forced partner. This was put in place so that when they were fighting titans in the field the chance of dying did not happen because of a simple miscalculation such as someone not knowing how to properly use the 3DMG. They were trained specifically to dodge and stay on the defensive around Titans. So that they did not go beyond the limit of feet the couples were also given a special rope so that they did not accidentally explode from lack of proximity.

Despite this fact, many of the cosplayers were still killed by titans. The moment one of the couple were killed, the bracelet would break off which meant that if one dies the bond is officially broken. That was a good thing. It meant that they were not bonded by blood. Once they were freed, they were given temporary housing behind Wall Rose.

Levi's squad, specifically, had a full set of cosplayer "slaves." It was obvious that they were nervous during every mission. After they were all free Peter was the only one to stay on the team because he wanted to help. On one particular day, the day of the training corps' graduation, Peter were very antsy and wished to go back.

" _Our mission is to go into the field. Why is it such an issue?" Levi asked annoyed. The "cosplayers" had always annoyed him. Especially when the girls giggled and laughed instead of following simple orders like cleaning. He was so thankful that they had been relieved of duty once the bracelets broke off._

" _Trust me." Peter said concerned as he looked back nervously. "They are going to need our help more than research right now. How do you think we know who all of you are? We wanted to keep the reason a secret because of reasons, but right now, I think it's better if we returned. Trost needs our help!"_

" _Tch… why should I listen to you? You're just a fake." Levi said annoyed._

Almost immediately after this conversation Levi was given orders to fall back to Trost for the battle to recover the district.

During the mission with the female titan, Peter was terrified which made Levi feel uneasy. Peter was a brave soul but being terrified was not something he did lightly.

" _How about I go instead of Petra?"_ _Peter asked._

" _Peter! You know I can take care of myself!" Petra said annoyed._

" _Don't make me tell him." Peter said giving her a warning look._

" _Tell me what?" Levi asked annoyed. "What aren't you telling me Petra?"_

" _I'm… I'm pregnant…" She said sadly. "I have been for three months."_

 _Levi looked at her angry but shocked at the same time. It's been six months since the bracelet broke so that meant that that child… was his._

" _You chose now to tell me Petra?"_

" _I…I didn't want to distract you."_

" _Distract me?" Levi said raising his voice. "So if I lost you and a child it would be worse?"_

" _Wait…what?" Eren asked confused. Levi kept his relationship with Petra really under wraps._

" _None of your business Jaeger… Petra, you need to stay here. You are not going on a mission with us understand?"_

 _Petra looked down. "Yes Levi…"_

 _Peter frowned. He knew she didn't want to distract Levi but at the same time he didn't want that conscience of being responsible for Petra and a baby killed because of his knowledge._

The mission went on as planned, except that Peter died in Petra's place. The worst part of the situation was that Peter did not die immediately like Petra. He was pinned to a tree but was dying instead.

" _Haichou…" he said weakly when Levi came back to find them dead._

" _Was…this what you all worried about?" Levi asked calmly. "And why you told me about Petra?"_

" _Yes." He nodded with a cough._

" _Then why did you not tell Eren to become a titan? He could have saved you all."_

" _Because… he…and the others… They… they learn from this and become your new squad. I tried my best to get out of her way after they were killed, but she still killed me. I was hoping that I'd get to find out what's in that basement…" he added with a sad smile. Peter could tell he was dying. Despite living to talk to Levi, he knew it was still too late. If he was to come back he'd only be a burden. "All we wanted to do was that. The one thing that every fan of this series wants… is to see what's down there. Heh… I guess witnessing it in person is a lot more…dangerous… For the record Levi… you're… my favorite… character…" he said as he coughed up some blood and slowly passed away._

After the mission was over, and Annie was finally captured. While they were trying to figure out what to do with Annie and the rest of the comrades that could have been with her. There were three in particular that stood out. Two women and a boy about the same age as Annie had entered the training corps from the same village Annie had come from. That in itself made them suspicious. Out of all who graduated in their class, the boy in question, Andrew, became a titan alongside Annie. He tried to get away from Eren and Annie as fast as he could, but still ended up getting captured by the Survey Corps. Once cornered, they took him out of the nape of the titan he was in. He did not seem to want to fight as much as Annie did.

As it turned out, he had been taken immediately to the small titan village outside the walls. He and two others, whom he refused to acknowledge, were given a serum to become titans and ate three shifter titans. He was so scared for his life that he spilled the beans about how titans worked from what he already knew from the manga. The only thing he did not divulge in was who the other two titan shifters were. This reason was obvious… he was terrified of the outcome.

In the meantime, Erwin caught wind of another illegal auction. This time, he was determined to get to the bottom of it even if he had to bid on the poor girls himself. He refused to allow more people to fall prey to whatever these people were planning.

"Do you really intend on bidding Danchou?" Levi asked.

"If that is what it takes. Why? Are you worried about getting an innocent girl pregnant?" Erwin said sarcastically. "You would be having two children instead of one. Petra already said she doesn't mind. She wants you to save them since Peter died for her."

"No… of course not." Levi said annoyed.

"Right, come on then. This is why we wear normal clothes." The Commander said leading Levi into the place. There were many low-life pigs and thugs in the room.

"How do they expect to win an auction? They obviously don't have the funds…" Levi commented.

"Yes, that's why we are here." Erwin said. He was walking towards the girls to see what the fuss was all about when he saw the 3DMG replicas hanging on the wall. They looked normal, except one of them had a small emerald bolo tie, very much similar to his own, hanging from one of them. "Are they cosplayers?" he asked.

"I don't know, but the one girl has a hairstyle similar to yours." Levi noticed while looking at the girls.

The girl in question was sitting still. They were both blindfolded but seemed strangely calm about the situation.

"Hey back off ass!" the smaller, dark haired girl said kicking one of the potential buyers. Apparently he tried to grope her breasts and she didn't stand for that. As a punishment, one of the guards whipped her hard on the back.

"Shut up slave! One more outburst and I will have you killed."

"Tch…" the girl huffed angrily.

"Well," Erwin said looking at Levi. "Does she remind you of anyone?"

Levi glared at his commander but said nothing. As they got closer to the girls, it seemed as if the elder blonde was whispering to the younger dark haired girl.

"Mia, you need to calm down. We've been trained to handle situations like this. For now, we need to do what they say until we find a way out." She said calmly.

The younger girl, Mia, sighed and whispered back "Fine…Danchou…"

The blonde smiled. "Good… Heichou… Don't worry we will get out of this. I promise."

 _Danchou?_ Erwin thought. Who exactly did they "cosplay?"

"Levi, I think… they may cosplay us…" he said quietly.

"How do you know?" he asked with a confused look.

"Well, the first clue was the fact one of the replicas of the 3DMG has a tie similar to my own. The second, was that that girl Mia's attitude is like your own. Remember, for some reason each cosplayer chosen tends to be similar in personality to the cosplayer of the person they are given to. It seems like an auction, but some of them are unknowingly auctioned off to specific people. Finally, Mia called the blonde Danchou… every 'cosplayer' we have spoken with called me that immediately without introduction. They also called you Heichou immediately as well."

"Well, I guess it makes sense… does that mean I have to bid on that Mia girl?"

"Yes, that will be an order Levi."

Levi sighed. "Yes Danchou…"

Finally, the bidding began. As expected, no one but Erwin and Levi were able to afford to bid on the girls. The auction ended quickly as the guards led Erwin and Levi to the back where they put the bracelets on.

"You cannot take your slaves with you at this time. You must stay the night and consummate your purchase. If you do not do so within three hours both of the bracelets will explode." He explained.

"Right." Erwin said taking Kay by the hand and leading her into the appointed bedroom.

"Ugh, let's get this over-with…" Levi said taking Mia's hand as well.


	3. Danchou

*and so the smut begins! First, ErwinxKay

Danchou

Erwin and the blond entered the room that was shut behind them. The first thing he did, was untie her hands that were bound behind her.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Kay." She asked standing straight and unwavering. She truly did remind him of himself.

"You can take the blindfold off. I do not want to hurt you."

Kay raised an eyebrow but undid her blindfold. She looked around the room and her eyes fell on the commander. Her eyes widened. This had to be one of her dreams. That was it. She constantly had dreams of being in this world and being in various situations where she would be able to have sex with Erwin Smith. She also had dreams of her favorite guilty pleasures of ErwinxLevi along with MikexErwin, or even more erotic, MikexErwinxLevi.

She flushed as she sat herself on the bed staring at him.

"You know who I am?" he asked her.

She was too nervous to say a word so she simply nodded.

"Cut the chit chat and get it done!" The guard yelled banging on the bars of the door.

"I guess we have no choice huh?" Erwin sighed raising his hand with the bracelet.

Kay simply nodded again with her blush growing.

Erwin began by taking off his shirt to reveal his well-toned muscles and various scars that he obtained during all of his long years serving the Scouting Legion. He sat down next to Kay and bent down to kiss her on the lips. Shivers went down her spine as she wrapped her arms around Erwin's strong neck. She moaned a little as his tongue met hers and he slowly pushed her onto the bed softly. He slowly placed his hand on her thigh and lifted the sack that those horrible guards gave her. She had no undergarments on underneath. Erwin guessed so that it was easy access for those pigs that wished to bid on these horrible auctions.

"Mmm, Danchou…" she moaned as he stopped kissing only to take the sack off of her body. He then pulled her in again but started kissing and sucking on her neck causing her to moan louder. By this time, she had now wrapped her legs around Erwin's pelvis pulling him to her.

"You want this don't you?" He whispered softly in her ear. He would have thought a "sex slave" would not want this, but it seemed that she wanted this and was enjoying it.

"Yes." Was all she could muster. She was not afraid of Erwin. He was a gentleman after all. Besides, this was only a dream. She and Mia would wake up in their hotel room safe and sound. The dream may have started out as a nightmare, but it was turning into a very sexy smutty dream.

"Alright, I guess I should move on then." He said sitting up only to take off his pants as Kay's already red face went into a deeper shade as she saw his throbbing member revealed.

He moved back to her and softly pulled her towards him while kissing her mouth once more. She moaned louder as the tip of his length brushed her swollen wetness. She wrapped her arms and legs around his strong body one more as he slowly pushed inside of her letting out soft groans while doing so. Kay yelped a little as she felt it enter fully inside her. Erwin moved his mouth to her neck once more as she bit her lip moaning as he began to move, slowly at first, in and out of her.

"Mnnn, Dan…chou…" she said as she felt herself getting even hotter than she was before.

Erwin groaned louder as he felt himself getting bigger while moving and decided to pick up the pace. He sucked on her neck harder as he did so causing her to moan the loudest he ever heard her. Soon the two were reaching their climax and he knew it, so he started going even faster. As Kays moans turned into screams, both of them orgasmed in tune with each other.

He stayed inside her for a few more minutes as they caught their breath and kissed together passionately once more. Once he had finally laid beside her, he heard the small click inside the bracelet. _So, it starts on the very first night._ He thought. He looked down at Kay was holding onto him with a smile. "Mnn Danchou." She said softly falling to sleep while holding onto his arm.

Erwin smiled softly. At least she didn't fear him. Question was, why did she seem so unafraid?


	4. Heichou

Heichou

Levi huffed as he opened the door into the designated bedroom they were to share. He turned her around and cut her ropes off before sitting on the bed annoyed. Before he could even think about what to do, the girl he "bought" attacked him with a kick that he was easily able to block with his good arm.

"Hey watch it woman, I'm injured!" he yelled.

"I ain't gonna do anything with you!" She yelled back as she took off her blindfold. "Besides I…" before she said anymore she was staring up at a very annoyed Levi. She blinked a few times. Then got angry. "Oh come on! You're STILL TALLER THAN ME!?"

"What the hell?" he asked. "First your attacking me, and now your upset because I'm taller than you?"

"Yea!" she said angrily. "Come on, I'm not stupid. I've gotta be dreaming a strange ass dream where Kay and I ended up in a weird version of your world…"

"I don't know where you get this impression that this is a dream, but I can assure you that it's not."

"Really? How can you prove it?"

"Peter. He's one of those cosplayers right? He played a male Petra. When we were questioning them he mentioned that you dressed as myself right?" he asked.

"Um… yea.. but I could have been dreaming since then… I haven't slept since then. How do I know you're the real Levi?"

"When you dream, you can't feel pain."

"Unless it's a dream that feels real. I've had lots of those."

"Has it ever been this long?"

"YO! Stop talking or we will activate the bracelets!" the guard yelled banging on the door angrily.

"Tch… "Both of them huffed.

"Well, dream or not, I guess we're gonna have to do this…" Levi sighed.

"Do…you mean… actually…" Mia trailed off realizing that this meant having sex with Humanity's Strongest. Even if this was truly a dream, it turned her on. "R…right…"

"What?"

"Um…nothing…Heichou…" she said gaining another look. "What? If this is a dream or not, you're still Heichou. I know how to give respect when its needed."

"Alright…" he said unbuttoning his shirt and sitting on the bed.

Mia tried so hard not to blush and be strong like him, but the truth was that he was still very much a fangirl. She was not as hard a person as Levi Ackerman. She tried to hide her glee as she sat next to him on the bed nervously. Why was she nervous? This was just a dream. A _really_ good dream.

"You…don't wanna do this do you?" Mia asked.

"Not really, but we die if we don't right?" Levi shrugged.

"R…right." She nodded.

"HURRY UP!" the guard ordered.

"Jeez, they don't know when to quit it…" Mia huffed.

"Yea… so noisy." Levi agreed.

After another silence, Levi finally made the first move. He knew it was a mission and that Erwin was the one to give it to him. If it was from anyone else, he would never have even thought about betting.

He wanted to get it done and over-with, so he pinned her roughly to the bed and kissed her hard on the lips. He expected her to push away or fight him, but none of that happened. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in. Did she actually want this? The kiss was becoming too much for him as he felt himself getting aroused. The only other female he got this way with was always Petra. He never did this with anyone else besides her…and Erwin.

"Mnn, Heichou…" Mia gasped when Levi pulled away for a breath.

Levi's body acted before his mind could. If he had to do this, he may as well enjoy it right? He went in again, but this time kissing Mia's neck and slowly taking off her frock stopping his kissing only to take the thing off of her and threw it on the ground.

Mia decided to surprise Levi, by reaching down and massaging the growing appendage in his pants causing him to moan. She smirked and rolled over pinning him as she straddled the man below him and started rubbing her swollen folds against his bulge.

"Have you done this before?" he asked surprised.

"No, but… I've watched and read lots of porn." She smirked massaging his chest, all the way down to the sensitive skin close to the brim of his pants. She moved down to his legs but stopped when Levi winced.

"are you ok?"

"Yes, sorry, I recently hurt my left leg on a mission."

"Left…leg?" Mia said staring at him in shock. "Was it the female titan?"

"yes…"

"HEY! CONTINUE!" the guard demanded.  
"Jeez…" Levi said rolling his eyes and flipping them again, but this time taking his pants on himself and throwing them on the ground carefully so it did not hurt his leg. He then pinned her down again as she smirked wrapping her legs around his strong waist.

"You know, I find it an honor to do this with humanity's strongest." She whispered in his ear seductively as she playfully bit his earlobe.

He moaned again as he rubbed his now very hard length against her drenched vagina. It felt so good and he wondered why he had never done this with anyone before now. It was a form of relaxation after all. He sucked on her neck once more but this time he bit playfully but unexpectedly. She yelped but seemed to enjoy it because she did not push him away. He took hold of his length and readied it at her entrance as she moaned and thrust her hips wanting him inside her.

"Mnnnnnn Heichou… "she moaned louder.

With this, Levi thrust himself inside of her hard. He groaned at how amazing it felt. He stayed inside for a few seconds and started thrusting slow but hard in and out of her. With every thrust, her moans got louder and louder. She began chanting "Heichou" in hushed whispers after the thrusting became faster. Soon, she could not say a word but her moans became screams turning him on even more and making him move faster and faster. He may not have ever done this, but he caught onto what he was supposed to do very quickly. Levi began moaning more and more as he felt himself climax and her screams became even louder if possible. He wondered if the walls were soundproof because he was not sure what Danchou would think if he had heard this. She let out one final scream as the two of them climaxed.

Levi collapsed to her side breathing heavily as she held onto his chest.

"This was a great dream…" she said softly as she fell asleep.

Levi looked down concerned. "you still think this is a dream…" he frowned. "For your sake I wish it was." He sighed as he fell asleep next to her.


	5. Realization

Realization

The next morning, the guards were not as harsh as the night before. Erwin figured it was because they had given in and "consummated" their ownership. He stretched when he woke up, but was careful not to wake Kay. Now that it was morning, he realized that she too had a few scars which looked like bullet wounds. She was also built like a soldier. Where did they find this woman?

"Mnn… coffee…" she moaned waking up in a daze.

"Good morning." He said to her.

"Yea… coffee… need coffee…" she said with a nod.

 _Sounds like me most mornings…Though I never say it out loud…_ he thought. He looked around and saw that an outfit similar to his laying folded on the nearby table. The only difference was that there were no straps.

"Well, we should get dressed before coffee."

"mnn… fine…" she said in a daze getting up and slowly putting on the clothes. She didn't seem at all confused by the set of clothing. He wondered if she still thought she was dreaming… or if she thought she was somewhere else.

After they were both dressed, they left the room and were escorted to a room where there was a breakfast bar, and a coffee station waiting.

A few doors down from Erwin's and Kay's room Mia woke up groggily. It took a little while to take in what was going on. She looked over to the man lying next to her with wide eyes. Was this real? If she fell asleep and woke up in the same dream it could not be simply a dream. He kept staring at Levi as he slept. He kind of had this adorable look when he looking like that.

"Mnn…" he groaned turning over. "Dan…chou…" he mumbled.

Mia blushed uncontrollably. Was he dreaming of being with Erwin? Was her own theory about him having secret feelings for his Danchou true? She shook her head multiple times to snap herself out of it. She had to focus. Not fantasize about Eruri. She looked around and saw her clothes laying folded on the table and Levi's on the floor.

 _He will hate that… I would…_ she thought. She got up and went into the attached bathroom to clean herself off before going back out to get dressed. A bra was provided in her size so she didn't have to go without. She picked up Levi's clothes and folded them neatly placing them on the table. She didn't want to wake Levi because she, herself, was not good at being woken up. She sat there quietly not really knowing what to do. The room and bathroom were pretty small, even if the bed was a queen size. It looked a bit dusty though, so while she waited she decided to clean a bit to pass the time.

"Mn… so, you're like me huh?" Levi said from behind her making her jump.

"Hm? Oh… yea… sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't." he sighed. "Thanks for folding my clothes."

"Your welcome Heichou…" she said still nervous but now walking back to the bed and sitting down. She blushed seeing his naked body again, but tried to keep her composure as he got dressed.

"I guess we can leave now." He said with a bored expression as always.

"Yea… this isn't a dream is it?" she said with a sigh.

"No. I don't know why you are all here, but for now we have to go on with our job and teach the two of you how to use 3DMG so you don't get yourselves killed." He explained while they walked into the hall to be guided into the breakfast area.

"So… we… have to stay with you at all times?"

"Yes… otherwise we both explode."

 _I'd rather explode than get eaten by a titan…_ Mia thought to herself. However, she couldn't let Levi die with her…

Levi and Mia ate and drank some coffee (or tea in Mia's case) quietly next to Erwin and Kay who were drinking their third cup of coffee.

"Now I'm awake…" Kay said with a stretch.

The four of them got up and started walking towards the exit to the carriage waiting for them. Kay suddenly stopped and stared wide eyed at Erwin. "Wait… this… isn't a dream… is it?"

"Nope… you just figured that out?" Mia asked with an eyebrow raised.

 _Wait… wait… that means I…I slept… with..._ She stopped her thought process and then proceeded to fall unconscious on the ground.

Erwin stared in shock and concern while Levi and Mia both stared at her with a bored look.

"I think she just realized she slept with the man she admires and loves the most in this series…" Mia said shaking her head with a smirk.

"Alright… I guess I'll have to carry her then…" Erwin said picking her up and carrying her to the carriage.

When they got to their destination, Kay finally got up and after freaking out slightly, finally gained her composure and realized the dread of what this meant.

"Oh…oh crap…" she said with a gasp. She looked at Erwin and back to Mia. "Ok… that's it… Chapter 84 does not exist. You got that!?"

Mia sighed. "Yea yea… that's what I was thinking. I even got an idea of what to do still…"

"What make the other one die?" She asked.

"No… get an extra one… I'll make a deal with a certain someone…" she said glancing at Levi and back to Kay.

"You two mind telling us what you're talking about?" Levi asked.

"I…think it's best to keep that between Kay and I right now Heichou…" Mia said to him. If her plan was going to work she would have to keep Levi and Erwin in the dark.

When they got inside, they found out that it was only the second day after Annie attacked. After fastening a rope to each other in order to keep them at a specific distance, Mia and Kay were forced to listen to the meeting and questioning of Erwin. The two girls were surprised to see one of their best friends, Michelle, standing in a Survey Corps uniform next to Mike.

"Kay! Mia!" she whispered running over to hug them.

"Michelle!" Kay whispered as well. They knew they needed to whisper so they did not disturb the meeting. It wasn't like they really needed to see what was going on. They already knew. Mia looked down and saw a big baby bump.

"You're pregnant?" she asked surprised.

"Yep! Even though I couldn't make it to the convention, they still took me. I got here a few months ago. They forced me to be Mike's slave… though, I'm not complaining." She giggled. "anyway, Hanji experimented with us. She realized every time we had sex there was a click in the bracelet. She had Mike and I have sex five times a day and poof. No more bracelet. Though… this little one was a happy side effect." She shrugged.

"Having sex… I wanna get this thing off… I wish I could just go and work on getting this off… It would be done in a month…" Kay said getting bright red.

"Perv…" Mia scoffed.

"Wait…who's the perv? You've got more bite marks and hickeys than me…" Kay said with a playful nudge making Mia blush.

"Mnn… shut up…" she said looking away covering her neck. "We're both rough ok? Even with his bad leg…"

"So… what are you gonna do about Mike?" Kay asked Michelle seriously lowering her voice even more.

Michelle frowned. "I don't know… I know it's coming soon… I don't know how to get him not to follow those orders… unless I can convince him to send someone else… what are you doing about Erwin? I mean chapter…"

"I've got it covered…" Mia interrupted. She didn't want to upset Kay even more.

The three girls sat and talked quietly until the meeting was over. There were times where Kay glared at Armin, but Mia tried to calm her down. The next few weeks and months were going to be hard on all three of these ladies, but that was how life in this world was going to be.


	6. Changing Fate

*special thanks to my Kayla and her friend Jessie for helping me write this since I'm not too familiar with Mike.

Changing Fate

Michelle had lived through a long six months. She was the best friend of Kay since they were kids, and even lived with she and Mia. She was still in school trying to get a PHD while working at the local hospital part time. When the invitation came about that special convention, she was sad to find out that she could not go because she had so much homework to do.

One would think that was a lucky break since the guests were usually taken the night after the convention was over. However, as it turns out, those who were not able to attend were taken earlier than the rest. She had just finished a long shift in the ER. She was tired, so she took a long shower and went towards her bedroom after feeding their cats Erwin and Levi, along with their dog Mike.

As she lay in her bed a strange scent came to her nose. She groaned and thought that maybe it as just the loud neighbors next door again. That was when she heard Mike barking loudly downstairs. He was usually very quiet and slept soundly at night. This was very abnormal of him. She got up and went down just as a growling Erwin and Levi ran down the steps. She couldn't help but smile at little Levi with his short legs trailing after Erwin.

Her gentle thoughts were interrupted when the lights turned off. She ran to where she kept her own live steel 3DGM and grabbed two of the blades. She closed her eyes and used her senses, especially her sense of smell, to figure out if there was an intruder. She knew it was strange, but she and Mike Zacharias were a lot alike. Since she could remember her nose was very sharp. She could tell when someone was making coffee a mile away. She attacked the intruders quickly, but one of them knocked her out rendering her unconscious.

She woke up chained in a very strange place. She was blindfolded and it felt as if she only was wearing some kind of cloth with no undergarments. She heard some men walking around and laughing. From time to time, she would feel them grabbing at her arms and legs as if checking her out. Finally, she heard some announcer begin some kind of auction. They dragged her onstage, and showing her as a sex slave. She did not freak out, but instead remained calm. She had to keep a level head.

After the auction was over, she was fitted with a strange bracelet that felt like it had some kind of needle that pierced her skin, but quickly retracted afterward. She felt a hand lead me to a room after instructions to "consummate" the purchase. I felt him undo my chains and then lead down to the crook of my neck to sniff me.

"Huh?" she asked aloud as she took her blindfold off. She looked up in shock to find Mike Zacharias staring down at her. She blinked a few times trying to figure out what the heck was going on. She stood on her toes and sniffed him back. "You…smell real…"

"So do you… what do you mean by real?" he replied confused. "I thought I was the only one who smelled people."

"HEY! NO SMALL TALK!" one of the guards yelled through the door.

"Jeesh… their pushy…" Mike said scratching the back of his head.

"So…we…we have to…" Michelle said nervously sitting down. "Oh boy…"

"You… don't seem too afraid…" he noticed.

"Well… n…not if it's you…" she said in a small voice.

"You know me somehow?" He asked.

"Yes… I'll explain to you and the rest of the Scouting Legion if I have to after we're done here. The guards may not be big on us discussing it…"

"Right." He nodded sitting down next to her.

Michelle looked into his eyes. This truly isn't a dream, he's even more handsome in person. She smiled as she thought to herself.

"H...have you done this before...? Because I honestly have no idea how to um... you know" she made awkward hand motions reminiscent of something Hanji would do making mike laugh. She blushed furiously.

Mike gently ran a hand up her thigh. "Relaxing would be a good start... virgin, huh?" She nodded and blushed again as he crawled over her small frame, lifting the sack above her hips. A chill ran up Michelle's spine. 'He's really going to...' she stared up watching him remove his straps and then shirt. 'Don't start drooling you idiot' she chastised herself. She swallowed hard and ran a hand over his chest.

Mike leaned in and kissed the girl on the lips, deepening it and running his tongue along her lips until she opened her mouth letting him in. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled to herself.

"Let's get this ridiculous thing off of you".

Instinctively, Michelle raised her arms, letting mike lift the disgustingly colored sack off of her. She blushed and attempted to cover up her small breasts but mike quickly grabbed her hand and placed it back on to his thigh.

"They're fine, love." Michelle blushed harder but leaned back in to kiss him again, gasping as he made his way down her jaw and to her neck, nipping and sucking. The scent of arousal radiated off of her and Mike loved it. This girl wanted him, though he couldn't understand why, he would make it a point to enjoy it. Besides, taking a girl's virginity was a rarity in this cruel world. Mike reached down and cupped her breast running his hands over the hardened nipples. He sat back and pulled the girl into his lap, smiling as she yelped and giggled.

Michelle leaned her head back as his lips closed around one of her nipples, letting out small moan. She balanced herself and let him continue. Mike ran a hand up her thigh and gently ran a finger along the drenched folds of her vagina.

"Let get this done with before they have a mental fit" She nodded as he quickly undid his pants. "Bloody assholes..."

Michelle's eyes widened. "I'm going to feel this tomorrow" she mumbled under her breath. Just as she had read, he was well endowed. Michelle blushed and slowly lowered herself on to Mike. Painful at first, she testingly moved her hips. Mike let out a staggered breath and grasped onto the girl thighs, guiding her. Michelle leaned her head back and moaned. He let her set her own pace. She moved, grinding down against his hips and panting.

"Fuck!" She quickened her pace, "Mike...please!"

What was she even begging for? Mike took this as his cue that she had properly gotten to the point that she could handle what he could dole out. Mike leans forward, gently pushing michelle on to her back. Slowly he pushed back into her, making the girl arch her back and moan. Michelle wrapped her thin legs around his pelvis, pulling Mike in more. She knew he was getting closer. She felt full and hot. There bodies glistened with sweat.

"Mike! Harder!"

Mike gave a few solid thrusts before leaning into her shoulder and thrusting one last particularly hard thrust. Michelle cried out as she went over the edge, reaching her climax with him. Mike slowly pulled out of her, kissing her forehead.

"Good girl." Michelle turns slightly to look into his beautiful cerulean eyes.

"Michelle. My name is Michelle."

He wrapped his arm around the girl, pulling her towards the warmth of his body and smiled. Her hair smelt wonderful to him, though, he figured come morning a shower would do her some good.

"Then good night, Michelle." He smiled as she tucked her head under his chin and dozing off. "How the hell will I explain this one to Erwin..."

Mike gently slid her glasses off her nose and placed them on the nightstand before returning to his position, cradling her to his chest. Michelle wiggled and clung to the warmth again. Mike soon found himself beginning to doze off. Tomorrow would be a long day.

The next morning, Michelle woke up with something warm around her neck and lying next to her. She yelped a little remembering what happened the night before. She looked up and sure enough, Mike was sleeping next to her while holding her close.

She yipped a little when he stretched and woke up.

"Good morning Michelle." He said giving her a smile.

"G… Good morning." She said flushing again.

He smiled kissing her on the forehead. He looked over and saw that there was a set of clothes set on the table. They looked similar to his, including a jacket for the Scouting Legion.

"Their putting you in the Survey Corps with us?" he said with a frown.

"Hm?" she said looking over. "Oh… I think that's my cosplay…"

"Cosplay?"

"Yea… you see, I'm… I guess you can say I'm from another world. A world where titans don't go around killing people. We read these things called manga, and watched anime. One of the stories that came out of these things was called Shingeki No Kyojin, or in English, Attack on Titan. Cosplayers dress up and act like characters they love and/or feel a bond with." She explained feeling more comfortable around him. Besides she could tell the guards were not around. The strange thing was, that her sense of smell seemed to be even more heightened now. Did it have something to do with that needle she felt when the bracelet went on? "Anyway… Seeing that your jacket and my jacket were made out of different materials… I can tell it's actually my own jacket. Not a new one…"

"Huh, that's interesting. Then, who do you cosplay?" he asked her. This was very intriguing. Commander Erwin told him that this underground sex slave auction was different than any other but he never expected something like this.

"Hanji Zoe, Although, I kind of relate more to you in a way… I've always had a high sense of smell and I always take care of my responsibilities above everything else." She smiled.

Mike smiled and kissed her making her blush once more. "Is there a shower in that bathroom?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I really do gotta go though." She said getting up slowly. She winced a little since she wasn't used to sex. She got up checked the bathroom to find… that there was none. "Nope, just a toilet and sink…" she sighed. She was so wanting a shower right now.

"I guess we should shower when we get to my house then." He said with a shrug.

Michelle's mind went straight to the gutter with that imagining she and him taking said shower together.

The two of them cleaned themselves up as much as they could and got dressed and was led down the hall to a dining area with a breakfast buffet waiting. When they got there, they found others who seemed to be either fans or fellow cosplayers of the fandom.

"It's so weird… I don't recognize any of the 'masters.'" Michelle said.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Yea…" She shrugged.

After breakfast, the group reported back to Erwin. The moment he walked in the room, all soldiers and, to the surprise of all not knowing, the slaves gave a hard salute the moment he came in. The Commander gasped softly as all the 'masters' stared at their 'slaves' for doing the act flawlessly.

Mike looked over and smiled. "I see that cosplayers also know the salute perfectly too."

"Yep." She said proud of herself.

"Right, well because of what my men who have procured you gathered, the women who have been bought from that auction have no choice but to stay in close proximity with your 'masters' as they have been called. Since all of my men who obtained you are of the Survey Corps, we have figured out a special training session so that you learn how to use the 3DMG to protect yourself and dodge the titans. A rope will be attached so that you do not accidentally get out of proximity since the consequence of that is death." Erwin announced.

 _Train… use 3DMG? Oh no… but… Mike is a squad leader…_ Michelle thought to herself. Mike looked down at Michelle and looked concerned. After Erwin dismissed the group Mike took her to his home. He was a gentleman, so he allowed her to take a shower before he did and stayed by the door so that neither of them exploded.

Over the next few weeks the "slaves" were trained to be out on the field and then started out on missions. Michelle thought it was a lot of fun, but at the same time she was terrified. When she went out to the field with Mike, she realized that she, too, was now able to smell titans.

As time passed, Hanji had been using the other couples and experimenting. Michelle and Mike were still having sex because they truly enjoyed it. During one of their nights together, they heard a faint click in the bracelets. After a few nights of this, they decided to report this to Hanji. After this, they (Hanji) decided that the couples were to try and have sex at least five times a day. Mike had to try and remember every time he and Michelle had sex and gave them the number as part of research. Erwin gave special orders to all who were effected; no missions until after the bracelets came off.

Low and behold, the bracelets came off about a month and a half of this experiment.

"Finally!" Michelle said excitingly. She jumped up and down a little in the bed, but then realized she was very quezy. She got up and ran to the bathroom throwing up.

Mike ran after her worried. "you alright?"

"um…yea…fine…" she said catching her breath.

"you've been sick like this for a while."

"Urg… I know…"

"Maybe Hanji should get you checked out…"

"Yea…your right…" She sighed.

It was still early in the morning that day, so they took a shower together and left to Hanji. She was excited to find out that the bracelets had come off, and ran some tests on Michelle revealing that she was pregnant.

Mike was ecstatic about being a father, and knelt on one knee to propose to her on the spot. She was so shocked at this act that she didn't even know how to react. She cried and hugged him giving the answer of "yes."

Months later, the two of them were now married and living in Mike's home. She no longer needed to go on missions, but she still attended meetings since she and the survivors of the "slave trade" were useful for information.

This is how things went until Mia and Kay showed up.


	7. Training

Training

It was the day that Mike was supposed to take those suspected of working with Annie Lionheart out to the cabin in the wilderness. As Mia and Kay approached with Levi and Erwin to see them off, they saw Michelle holding onto Mike's arm crying.

"It's just a simple mission Michelle." He tried to say comfortingly. "We will be within the walls and safe from titans."

At these words, Kay and Mia looked at each other sadly.

"What do you think she's gonna do? He's got a duty…" Kay whispered.

"I don't know…" Mia said as she went to glare at Bertholdt and Reiner. As she did so, she realized two of the missing 'slaves' were standing next to them. Her eyes widened when they had no bracelets.

"Kay…They don't have bracelets…" she whispered.

"They don't seem the type to have sex… especially with humans." Kay replied.

"What are you whispering about?" Levi asked hearing their chatter.

"Um, those two women…" Mia said trying not to point. "Aren't they slaves?"

"No, you know them? They graduated with the 104th graduating class. Why do you ask? Is there something we should know? We already know that there are more shifters than just Jaeger and Lionheart."

Mia was silent. Was the boy that was with them with Annie? Why were they not given as slaves? What happened to them?

"Nothing… at least for now it is not anything to be concerned about heichou…" She said quietly.

Levi wanted to interrogate his slave more, but was interrupted by a scream from Michelle. Mia and Kay ran over to her as far as their rope would allow them.

"Michelle!" They exclaimed together.

"Are you alright?" Mike asked frantically.

Michelle looked like she was in pain where the baby was.

"I…I don't know. I felt a sharp pain. I don't know if something is wrong or if I'm going into labor." She cried clinging to Mike. Kay and Mia looked at each other silently. They knew this could just be a coincidence, but Michelle could be faking it to save Mike's life…

"Danchou…" Kay said turning to Erwin. "Isn't there someone else to go in in his place? I think Mike needs to be here for her just in case right now."  
"Of course." Erwin nodded. "Stay here with your wife. She needs you right now." He ordered another soldier he trusted to take the bullet for Mike… well… mission.

The two who stayed behind as the titan shifters exchanged glances and whispered to each other. Mia glared at them and glanced at Erwin's 3DMG. Levi was out of commission temporarily, but she still wanted to get them now before things got worse.

"You need to calm down. We gotta let things run their course." Kay coaxed her. Mia frowned, but nodded. She knew she was right. Even if it meant sacrificing these soldiers, things may get worse if she was to expose the colossal and armored titan too early, along with whatever types of titans those two were.

"What about Historia?" Mia asked her staring at the blond. "It would be so much easier for all of us if we just took the princess right now."

"Then what do you think the shifters would do? They'd know we're up to something."

"Levi will know I was hiding something when the damn priest starts talking…"

"You'd have to explain the situation. He'd understand. We need to make them think that we don't know what's going to happen."

"They know we do… Those bitches."

"We have to have faith that they won't tell anyone."

"You're too much like him…" Mia sighed.

"Come on you two, let's go." Levi said nudging the rope that attached he and Mia.

About an hour later, the doomed soldiers and members of the 104th class were on their way. The four of them decided to go visit Michelle and Mike.

"She's fine." The doctor reassured them. "It was just a scare. Her husband is getting ready to take her home."

"Wait… husband?" Kay exclaimed. "She never told us they got married!"

"You didn't hear Erwin say 'wife?'" Mia asked with an eyebrow raised.

Erwin chuckled at her reaction. "Yes, he proposed when they found out about the baby."

Kay blushed brightly. _Mrs Kay Smith… has a nice ring to it… then again so does "I'm having Erwin Smith's baby."_ She thought to herself. Mia looked to her Danchou and shook her head. She may not be a mind reader, but she knew what she was thinking.

When they were finally to go home, Mia was surprised to find Petra waiting for them. She stared at her in shock. "Petra?"

"You know me then?" she said sweetly.

"Um…yes… I do… You're alive?"

Levi and Petra both frowned. "Peter told Levi I was pregnant. I was trying to hide it. But now we live together."

"Pregnant… oh right… I forgot that reveal…"

"reveal?" Levi asked.

"Um… she was supposed to die with a three-month baby inside her. They never mentioned who the father was but most of us always assumed it was you heichou…" she frowned. "So, your not upset about this slave situation?"

"No, not at all. Besides, It's more help than hurt." Petra reassured her.

"Um… Is it alright if you just train me and we don't focus on getting this off Heichou?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I… I don't feel right separating you two."

"Aw Mia, your sweet but I really don't mind. Levi got a little annoyed when I was with Peter, but I just want you to be safe."

"Peter…" she frowned. She did have a small crush on him when they did the shoot. The levi/petra pictures were adorable.

"Anyway, we need to go to bed." Levi ordered.

Since Erwin and Levi were very important members of the Scouting Legion, training for Mia and Kay was extremely intense. Considering they only had a limited amount of days before that damn beast titan came in between the walls.

"Why are you forcing yourself? We have enough time, at least for now." Levi said to Mia. Even though he was injured, he still had to teach Mia how to use the 3DMG so he hooked himself up for that reason only. He had no idea that Mia was trying so hard so she could pick up his slack just in case. At this time, they were in the woods close to where Eren was recuperating.

"Trust me, I need to learn as fast as I can... Who knows when I'll need it. I mean right now we can't really fight titans, but who knows when I need to learn certain things." Mia said faking excitement. "Besides, this is so much fun!" She said swinging back and forth but not going further than the rope allowed. She did have a lot of fun with this part of the training. She always wanted to be able to practically fly around with the 3DMG.

"WOO HOOO!" Kay exclaimed as she and Erwin passed Levi and Mia.

"SLOW DOWN!" Erwin yelled as he followed. "IF YOU GO TOO FAST THE ROPE MIGHT BREAK!"

"OH right! Sorry Danchou!" she yelled landing on a tree branch.

"I think we're done for the day…" Levi said landing as well.

"Right, come on, let's go back." Erwin nodded.

The four of them left the trees and got back to their homes. Because of the fact they were trying to get the bracelets off as fast as they could, Erwin made sure that he would have sex with Kay every morning and night… Kay was not complaining at all. As they got to know each other their nights and mornings became more intimate and sometimes rough after a long day of work and training.

Levi and Mia, however, did not give in to the wishes of those who created that bracelet. Their time alone was mainly silent. They read, cleaned, ate, and slept. Every once in a while, Mia would have the urge to do things with Levi, but was terrified to bring it up to him. Besides, he was with Petra. Instead, she turned over in her sleep and tried to be quiet as she relived herself. For some reason, when she pleasured herself she was a lot quieter than she was when she was having sex with someone.

Since Mia was forced to be trained enough to keep up with Humanity's Strongest Soldier, Levi and she trained hand to hand combat as much as it was possible for Levi's injury. Once they got the hang of 3DMG (it only took like a day), they started training on horses.

"Great…" Kay groaned as Mia jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Erwin asked.

"I love horses and all but… I mean… the chafing really gets bad after a long ride… plus the smell yuck… I wish there were cars here…"

"Well, in order to keep up with us you're gonna have to deal with it." Levi said annoyed getting up on his horse.

"I hate being the shortest…" Mia said looking up sadly at her horse. "Well… If Levi can do it…" She muttered as she climbed up. It took a while, but she was able to successfully mount her horse.

They spent most of the day training until one of the scouts coming from the house Mike was originally assigned to came running into town.


End file.
